


we must sail, and not drift

by Hieiandshino



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Curses, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Past Lives, Soulmates, Tragic Romance, Wish Fulfillment, not exactly graphic, there wasn't a minor description of corpses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: Law, Kid and a thousand different lives. And the sea.(Unrevised work)





	we must sail, and not drift

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burnt Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958717) by [threesipsmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threesipsmore/pseuds/threesipsmore). 



> _One Piece_ does not belong to me.
> 
> Title comes from a quote from _The Autocrat of the Breakfast Table_ , written by Oliver Wendell Holmes Sr.
> 
> This is an unrevised work, so I'm sorry for my mistakes.

_There is something between them._

_Nothing concrete; it hangs between their stares, between the silence they share._

_They are never far away from each other, they are never too close either._

.

He is a body and Law is a doctor. He stares at the man that arrived dead at the hospital and remembers.

Law touches the red flames and receives no curse as an answer to his touch. He whispers _Kid._

The nurses stay silent as they watch Law cry over an unknown man.

.

_They never touch, they only love at a distance._

It's love _, Kid assures Killer as he asks about his obsession over Trafalgar D. Law._ It's love, I know this.

How?

I don't know. It was there when we saw each other. It's still here, years apart.

.

Kid notices the moment the man recognize him. Law. He knows this man from a long time ago.

The moment is past and Law looks bored again.

_Just do it,_ he says.

Kid does.

Later, he closes Law's eyes with a delicate touch and murmurs against his lips. _I'll see you next time._

.

We have too many dreams _, it's what Law says._ And we are too stubborn to give them up.

_Kid keeps quiet, doesn't disagree._

It would never work _, he keeps saying._

_There is something ironic about two men that dream impossible dreams, but give up so easily at love. They don't even try._

It's better this way _, Kid finally says._

_Law doesn't say anything. Doesn't disagree either_.

.

There are pictures about men who died at the Titanic. Law watches the documentary without paying attention. It's just something he does when he needs to concentrate. White noise.

He glances at the TV for a moment, for no reason. In sepia, there is a man he is sure has red hair. His eyes stare angry at Law. He forgets how to breathe.

_Of course you would die at the ocean._

.

Maybe one day.

What?

Maybe one day we'll be able to have this.

_Pause._

Maybe. If we survive.

_A chuckle._

Men like us, we never really die.

.

His name is on a list of people who died when the tsunami hit the coast of some country. Horrendous things that have been happening more and more as the years pass. Climate change and all that.

It's a different name, but it's his, Kid is sure of it. It brings memories of past lives and past loves, the sea and the dreams. The beginning and the end.

Kid prints the list with all the names and cuts the one he wants. The small piece of paper is now a treasure, bigger than the One Piece once was for him.

He always knew he was a fool.

.

Don't die on me.

Funny, I was thinking the same thing.

.

They meet at the airport.

They are both alive.

Kid has a band, Law has a conference.

They observe each other and then Kid leaves and Law stays.

They never see each other again and their hearts never stop hurting.

.

_Law dies first. Who knew?_

_Kid finds the Straw Hats and asks where is his body._ Where is his body, goddamn it. _He has the right to know._

_They take him to it._

_Kid digs the grave with his bare hands. No powers, no tools. Digs until he reaches Law's body, cadaveric and decaying. He hugs it with a delicacy he never knew he had._

_He cries._

_And when he has no more tears left, because the sea took it all from him, as it always did in the end, he whispers:_ this is not the end. We'll meet again.

_The sea listens._

.

The sound of the ocean is what wakes him up.

Law squints at the open window and curses all his past lives for falling for a man who is an early bird.

He turns and his hand travel through the sheets. They are already cold. Law groans before he closes his eyes again and waits. Soon he hears footsteps, followed by a voice he could find anywhere, everywhere. _Get up._

_No._

_You said you wanted to sail today._

The sea killed them many times, but they keep returning to it. They are fools. They have always been. Always will be.

_I changed my mind. I want to stay in bed._

Kid complains, however he lays on bed next to him. Law kisses him once for each life they lived and that they lost.

.

_His blood mingles with the ocean's water and Kid smiles._

_He pursued his dream just like Law did with his. Impossible dreams for them, though they will be remembered by their actions, their cruelty, their sacrifice. They’ll inspire others to be just like them._

_He lived, he fought, he lost eventually._

_Now he can finally_ love _._

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly happy with the ending, but I liked this fanfic anyway.
> 
> Yes, I am addicted to One Piece. And I can't be addicted now, I'm too busy.
> 
> Okay, I forgot something!!
> 
> This work was inspired by a doujinshi Kid/Law ([Visit to the New Years Shrine](https://myreadingmanga.info/natsume-kazuki-visit-new-years-shrine-one-piece-dj-eng/)). It's SFW, but the ads are not. It was also kinda inspired by _Burnt Hero_. Credits where it's due!


End file.
